Bad Day
by DeltaSwan90
Summary: Edward is having a bad day. But, not as bad as Miss Bella Swan's. What will happen when he takes her out to dinner to help her feel better! ExB, LEMON, ONE-SHOT


_Happy Saturday everyone! This is a one-shot, just to let you know. I had a HORRIBLE day at work on Thursday and when I tried to write for my other story, everything came out, just wrong. So I wrote this instead. So, it's more of an exercise in venting my frustrations than anything else! Plus a little wishful thinking as to how I wanted my day to end!_

_Also, come over and chat at the twilighed forums. There is a thread for my multi-chapter story, Just Like the Movies, as well as lots and lots of other AMAZING stories!_

_Anyways I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!_

_~Delta (special thanks to my beta, Val, who is totally awesome. And thanks to my bad day without whom, this story would have never come to be!)_

EPOV

I was having a shit day.

My car was covered in snow this morning, I spilled my coffee all over my scrubs, they were out of my favorite cookies in the cafeteria, and I needed to take time out of my day to go to the stupid vet's office.

My dog, Emmett, has been sick. My current vet was out of town, and I needed to get a script filled. So I called the biggest vet hospital in town and asked if they could just phone a script into my hospital's pharmacy. The quiet girl that answered the phone said that wasn't possible, because they hadn't examined the dog there. She had gone on to explain that if my vet's office would call them, however, she'd happily have her vet write a script up, and I could come by and pick it up.

Stupid.

And I told her that I thought so. Loudly. But I eventually did what she asked, and now I had to fucking stop over there before I headed home for the day.

I finished my rounds on the pediatric floor then ducked into an empty exam room to get some paper work done. After the words on the reports I was reading started to blur, I figured it was time to head out for the day. Shit! I completely forgot that I had to stop by the vet's! Damn it!

I grabbed my jacket and quickly made my way out to the parking lot. And the fucking cherry on top of my day, I slipped on the ice and landed on my ass in front of the chief of surgery and her husband. _Great._

After scraping up what was left of my pride off the ground, I got into my car and drove to the vet's office. I glanced at the clock, 4:40. Shit, they were closing in 20 minutes. I was speeding the whole way there, and by the grace of God, there weren't any cops out, and the roads were still covered in salt. I parked and slowly made my way to the front door. Nothing was worth the risk of falling on my ass again.

It was warm inside; I was glad for that. But that was about the only comforting thing about this place. It was chaos inside. There was already a man behind the counter, and he was shouting. I could hear dogs barking and people talking back and forth. There was a cat jumping up on the file cabinets, meowing loudly and knocking things over as it batted at some bug flying through the air.

As I made my way up to the counter I noticed the receptionist. She looked to be about my age. She had long brown hair that was kept out of her face by a head band. She was looking down and writing something as she spoke to someone on the phone.

"Uh-huh, yes sir. Of course, I'm very sorry for the inconvenience." She hung up and looked towards the man who was still yelling. Because of the way she was sitting, her eyes didn't meet his first… they met mine.

Her eyes were wide with stress and were the deepest shade of brown I'd ever seen. Her heart shaped face was flushed ,and her mouth was hanging open as she huffed out a sigh. She was beautiful. But her gaze quickly moved from mine to the man behind the counter.

"I'm sorry for the wait, sir, how may I help you?"

"Well for starters you could let me speak to a manager, this bill is ridiculous! It's just a DOG for crying out loud."

"Sir, our prices reflect the quality of care your pet receives here, we are in no way charging more than we have too," the young woman pleaded with him.

"Yeah, fucking right! You're just a bunch of scam artists! You prey on people, like us, who just want our pets to be healthy, and then you charge us an arm and a leg to take care of them!"

Wait… didn't this asshole just say that his pet, that is supposed to be his best friend, was "just a dog?" God, I'd shoot myself if I had to deal with this bullshit all day.

"I assure you, that is not the case…" Just then the phone started ringing. The woman went to pick it up, and the man went off again.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I'm standing here trying to be reasonable with you, and you're going to answer the phone AGAIN?"

Reasonable my ass! Who did this prick think he was?

The woman sighed, "I'm sorry, you're right, sir. It's just that I'm the only one up front here, but it's no matter, I'm sure someone else can grab it for me." Unbelievably, she said all of that with a genuine smile on her face.

Just then a woman with dirty blonde hair and WAY too much cleavage popped her head around the corner.

"Bella! Do you know what your job is?"

"Ummm."

"It's your job to ANSWER the phone! So could you get on that? It's really not that hard. Thanks SO much," she added sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Jessica. I'm just…"

"I don't want to hear it, Bella." She stomped off, leaving the phone still ringing, and I could clearly see her walk outside through a side door. Once outside she pulled out her cell phone and light up a cigarette. What. The. Fuck.

So, Bella did what she was told and answered the phone. The man at the counter looked like he was about to have a stroke; in his rage, his face had gone from red to purple.

"Jesus, I'm out of here, I just can't deal with stupid people who refuse to listen to me." The man stormed past me swearing under his breath. Bella was turned away from me, quietly mumbling on the phone.

"No it's… ma'am it's 5 o'clock. We're closing. No! I don't want your cat to die. I can give you the phone numbers to the emergency clinics, they're 24 hour…" I could hear the woman yelling at Bella and then a click followed by a dial tone.

I walked up to the counter, and I waited for her to turn towards me, but she didn't. She kept her head down, and I watched her put a hand up to her face.

Then I swore I felt my heart break.

I heard quiet sobs coming from her, followed by sniffs.

"Miss…" I said very softly, trying to get her attention.

"I'll be right with you, sir," she said her voice breaking.

"No, I just… please don't cry," I asked her desperately.

She slowly turned her face toward me. Her eyes were red and puffy. "I'm sorry; It's… been a rough day."

"You don't have to apologize. I, uhh I heard what that man…and your co-worker said to you…"

"Don't worry about it," she wiped her tears away and smiled at me. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to pick up a prescription, the last name is Cullen."

"Oh, of course," she got up and dug through a small folder, pulling out the script and handing it to me.

"Here, you go. I'm sorry about all the trouble you had to go through."

I just looked at her, confused by what she meant.

"I mean, well I spoke with you earlier today. I know it's a pain to have to jump through hoops like this, but it's all we can do with the new drug laws."

Oh fuck. I felt about as small as an ant. It was Bella that I had... umm… voiced my opinions to earlier.

"Shit, I'm so sorry."

"What for?" She asked somewhat confused.

"I shouldn't have spoken to you that way. I had no right, you didn't do anything wrong."

"It's really okay. You were probably the calmest person I've talked to today," she said with a laugh. If I was the least extreme person she'd spoken too, well shit, I didn't even want to know what the rest of her day must have been like. I wanted to do something for her, to help make her day better.

"Well, at least let me make it up to you. Let me take you out to dinner, my treat."

She gaped at me.

I just smiled at her.

"I.. I mean.. I," she stammered, "I don't even know your first name."

"It's Edward." I reached my hand over the counter to shake hers.

"I'm Bella, and… I guess that'd be okay," she said quietly with an untamed smile on her face.

"Great, well I have to change and shower, but can I meet you later, say around 7?"

"Yeah, that'll be fine. I need to change too; I smell like dog."

I doubted that.

"Where should I meet you?" She asked.

"How about La Bella Italia over on Northwest Avenue?"

"That sounds wonderful. I guess, I'll see you then… Edward."

"Looking forward to it, Bella."

*****************************************

I flew home and got ready faster than I would have thought imaginable. I was unbelievably excited for my evening with Bella. I wanted to get to know her. And I definitely wanted to apologize properly for acting like a complete jackass.

At 6:45 I was sitting in the lobby of the restaurant, avoiding the hostess. She kept coming over to me and asking if I was sure my _friend _was on _his _way and if there was anything _she_ could do for _me_.I almost laughed at her.

At 7pm on the dot, the door to the restaurant opened, some snow flurries flew in, and I saw a pale leg take a cautious step through the door. As my eyes traveled upward, I was becoming more and more… turned on. Bella was wearing a black pea coat, and her hair was carefully swept back and pinned away from her face. The strands not pinned flowed down her shoulders in soft curls. She walked over to the coat check, and I swear to you, my mouth actually fell open when she took off her jacket. She was wearing a royal blue, silk dress. It was form fitting, and the skirt flared out where it stopped at her knees. She turned toward me, and her eyes met mine.

She had put on a small amount of make-up, and it just made her eyes sparkle. Her skin almost glowed, it was so beautifully pale, and her dazzling smile when she saw me was certainly hard to miss.

I got up and went over to her. I took her hand and kissed it. She blushed, and I hoped I hadn't been to forward. But she just smiled and said, "Hi."

"Hi," I said back as I held my arm out for her to take. She snaked her arm through mine, and her hand griped my bicep lightly.

I strutted over to the hostess desk.

"A table for two, please."

After we were settled at our table, I began asking questions. I learned that Bella was just working at the clinic during her time off from school. She was in the middle of her Master's program in Higher Education; she wanted to be a professor. She was an only child, and her parents were divorced. She liked to read, and her favorite kind of music was classical. But most of all, I learned that she was brave. She put up with all that crap day in and day out, and she admitted that today was actually the first time that she had lost it.

I told her about myself too, that I was an intern at the local hospital, that I didn't have any brothers or sisters either, just my roommate, Jasper, and my dog, Emmett.

"I have to confess, Bella… you look stunning tonight."

"Thank you," she said, blushing again. "My friend, Alice, did it. She couldn't believe that I had a date. She thought I had this planned for awhile, and I just hadn't told her about it," she laughed.

"It was rater impulsive of you, to agree to go out with a perfect stranger… a stranger who was rather rude to you as a matter of fact." I made sure I was looking right into her eyes.

"I am truly sorry, Bella. Someone like you deserves to be treated with the utmost respect. And I acted like a complete jerk. You're intelligent, funny, and well… just a good person. I'm very glad that you agreed to let me take you out tonight."

"I'm glad you asked me. And you are most definitely forgiven." Her eyes sparkled as she smiled at me.

We finished our dinner and exchanged phone numbers. I helped her into her jacket and walked her to her car. It had gotten colder, and the wind was picking up.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Edward. I hope we can do it again sometime."

"Of course we can, I'll give you a call this weekend?" I was really rather sad that the evening was ending so early, but I couldn't very well ask her back to my apartment…I just met her 5 hours ago.

"Sounds great. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Bella." I leaned in towards her, and she blushed again. I softly pressed my lips into hers. They were so warm against mine, I never wanted to stop. But, it was fucking cold outside, and Bella was in a dress. I wanted her to go home and get warm under her covers… warm under her covers in silk pajamas…warm under her covers in no pajamas. _Shit, not helping, Edward. _

I pulled away and smiled at her. She bit her lip.

"Bye," I whispered.

"See you," she whispered back.

I walked over to my car and, of course, the door was frozen shut. _God damn it. _I pulled on the handle, and eventually I got it unstuck. Just as I was about to get in, I heard Bella call my name.

"Hey, Edward!"

I turned around to see her shuffling across the icy parking lot. It was snowing pretty hard now, and I was worried that she might fall.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"My car won't start… I would call Alice, but I don't want her out driving in this."

"Oh, of course, come on, I'll take you home." I reached for her hand and lead her around to the passenger side. And, yeah, I had to pry that door open as well. _Stupid fucking ice._

I slowly made my way to her apartment, careful not to slide into a telephone pole. I parked on the street outside, and I got out to walk her to her door.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I really don't want you to try and drive home in this weather. It's too dangerous."

She was right. It was pretty nasty outside… and who was I to say no to staying with her all night?

"I hope you don't think I'm being forward… I really would just be worried sick if I let you drive in this."

"No, Bella I understand, and thank you, I think I'll take you up on your offer."

"Good," she said as she unlocked her door.

Once inside, she took my jacket and hung it in the closet along with hers.

"Have a seat. I'll make us some cocoa."

I made my way to the living room. It was dark, but I could see picture frames hanging on the wall, there were two arm chairs and one large couch, and a very old looking television. But, what caught my eye was the enormous bookshelf pushed up against the far wall.

Just then the light came on, I turned to see Bella emerge from the kitchen with two steaming mugs. She had taken off her shoes and let her hair down. Before I could stop myself, my eyes focused on her chest. I had been able to avoid looking there all through dinner, I wasn't some scumbag who ogles ladies' breasts in public… but we weren't in public anymore.

Her dress wasn't cut very low. I could still make out a hint of cleavage, but nothing like Bella's co-worker from earlier. Bella was… classy.

She handed me a mug and settled herself on the couch. I sat next to her, and we began chatting again.

After the cocoa was gone, I noticed that Bella was shivering.

"Are you cold?"

"Just a little, I have to watch my heating bill, so I try not to turn it up too high."

"Here," I grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around us as I pulled her into my side. I put my arm around her shoulder as she snuggled into me. She sighed in contentment.

I began to run my fingertips up and down her bare arm. I noticed that she didn't seem cold anymore, but I could feel goosebumps rise on her arm. Her breathing was shallow, and she seemed tense.

"What's on your mind Bella?" I asked her.

"Huh? Oh, I was just… thinking."

"About what?" I said with a smile.

"Well, I've never asked a charming, kind, drop-dead gorgeous man to stay the night with me after only knowing him for a few hours. I just don't want you to think that… I do this all the time."

"Of course, I don't Bella. If you remember, I agreed to this, so l think we're both in the same boat," I paused for a moment, thinking over what she'd just confessed. "Wait a second, you think I'm gorgeous?" I said, teasing.

"I.. uh.. I didn't…. crap."

She moved to get up, and I couldn't let that happen.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"I can't believe I just said that. I'm so embarrassed. Sometimes I just say things without thinking." She sat back down and put her head in her hands.

"What if I told you I was flattered that you thought of me that way?" She snapped her head up and looked at me, completely shocked.

"I would laugh, because you couldn't possibly be serious."

"I'm a very serious person, Bella. But, I wouldn't mind trying to convince you."

"I'd love to see what you had in mind."

That was all I needed. I placed my hand around her neck and brought her lips to mine again.

This kiss was rougher than the first. This time it wasn't just a peck, her lips moved with mine. Her hands wound around to grip the back of my shirt and pulled me closer to her. I let my tongue move slowly across her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth.

As our tongues teased and tasted one another, I found myself leaning closer and closer, nudging Bella onto her back. When she made contact with the cushions she straightened out, and I ended up nestled in between her legs. Her hands trailed up to my hair as she sighed softly.

I broke away for air and shifted my hips without thinking. I was sure she could feel my arousal through my pants. Her gaze locked with mine, and her eyes were on fire, blazing and tempting.

"I don't do this kind of thing, Edward," she said firmly.

"I believe you," I responded breathlessly.

"But, I really fucking want to," she said, grazing her fingernails across my back.

"Bella, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Is it working?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

With that she threw her arms around my neck and pushed her hips into mine. We both moaned in unison at the contact. I grabbed her hips, and she locked her legs around my waist. I picked her up and carried her down the hallway as she kissed and nipped at my neck. It didn't occur to me at the time that I had no idea which room was her bedroom. When we were halfway down she released her hold on my waist and landed on her feet. I pushed her back into the wall and kissed her. I held her head in my hands and wove my fingers through her hair. Her hand was feeling along the wall until it finally made contact with a door knob.

She pushed back and spun me into the dark room. She shut the door behind me and started working on the buttons of my shirt. I helped her along, and when the shirt finally hit the floor, we tumbled, rather clumsily, onto her bed. We sat up on our knees and stared at each other.

I brought my hands up to her sides and felt around for the zipper. When I found it she tensed for a moment, but then relaxed as she heard the sound of it being undone.

I moved to the bottom of her skirt and grabbed it. I pulled it slowly up over her head, making sure my fingertips caressed her soft curves as they went up wards. Once the dress was off I pulled away to take in the sight before me.

She was wearing a black, lacy, strapless bra and matching boy shorts. When I looked up to meet her gaze I found her looking downwards towards the comforter. I put a finger under her chin and lifted her face. Once her eyes were back on mine, I spoke.

"You look incredible," I told her truthfully. She smiled as we leaned into each other for another steamy kiss. Her hands were tugging at the waistband of my pants until she finally found the nerve to start undoing my belt buckle. As she worked there, I brought my hands around to undo the clasp on her bra.

I peeled the offensive fabric away from her delicious skin as she shimmed my pants down my legs. We were now both in only our underwear. I placed a hand on the small of her back as I eased her down onto the mattress. I slid my hands up her stomach to cup her breasts, and she moaned. I looked down at her, and she was biting her bottom lip. I needed for her to not be nervous anymore, so I kissed her again.

I trailed my lips across her cheek and down her neck, making sure I took a moment to tease her breasts with my mouth. She was starting to writhe beneath me, arching her back in an attempt for more contact. I continued my trek downward until I reached the top of her panties. I hooked my fingers around the waist band and slowly pulled them down.

There she was, laid out in all her glory, and Christ, she was beautiful. I pulled my boxers off and tossed them away, before sliding up her body to once more claim her lips.

"Are you sure this is okay, Bella?"

"Absolutely," she smiled.

I leaned forward and buried my face into the crook of her neck. I slowly brought my hips down to meet hers. I could feel that she was ready for me as I slowly pressed myself into her. She gasped and threw her head back against the pillows. I thought I had hurt her until she thrust her hips forward roughly and took me completely inside of her. Now, it was my turn to moan.

"Shit, Bella. You have no idea how wonderful you feel."

I pulled back some and pushed forward again and then again. She arched her back each time. Her breaths were coming quickly now and small whimpers were escaping her lips as I began to move faster.

She wrapped her legs around my waist, and I was propelled deeper within her. Her hands were clawing at my back as our cries and panting became louder.

I could feel myself getting close and by every indication, Bella was too. Her hands left my back and gripped the sheets in an effort to stay in control, but it was to no avail.

"Harder, Edward," she cried.

"Bella…" I moaned as I complied with her request.

She was gasping and moaning uncontrollably now and just a few amazing moments later, I felt her walls tighten around me as she cried out my name.

Her orgasm was like nothing I had ever felt before. The unbelievable feeling of her around me and the sound of my name coming from her lips in that moment sent me over the edge. We rode out the pleasure together, and our breathing was becoming softer and more controlled.

I was slick with sweat as I pulled out and lay beside her. She collapsed next to me and was very still. I didn't want her to think that I was going anywhere, so I grabbed the comforter and pulled it around us.

She wrapped her arms around me and placed a kiss onto my neck.

"I'm glad you're here, Edward," she admitted softly.

"Me too. That was… wonderful."

"Yeah, I kinda know what you mean," she said with a chuckle.

"Uh huh, I thought you enjoyed yourself."

She yawned, and I tightened my grip around her. "Sleep, Bella."

As I lay there, waiting for sleep to come, I couldn't help but feel immensely happy. I knew that this was so much more than a one night stand. I wanted to know everything about Bella; I wanted to be with her. And as I looked down at her smiling face, I knew that she felt the same way about me. This was the start of something exciting, and I couldn't wait for tomorrow to find out what it would bring for the two of us.

Then I felt her giggle into my chest.

"What?" I asked her with a smile.

"I was just thinking that, this day didn't turn out so bad after all."


End file.
